What every archaeologist needs
by sammyjayne74
Summary: As its supposed to be Daniel's birthday today, i wrote this! Its Daniel's birthday and he receives a rather strange gift. Contains an original female character. Totally an AU. This fic is not a Daniel/Vala fic. She's just in it!


Author:DannyNSamGirl  
Fic: **What every archaeologist needs  
**Rating: T  
Pairing: Daniel/Shelley  
Summary: It's Daniel's birthday and he recieves a rather strange gift!

"43, don't feel like 43.. Don't look like 43, do I?" Daniel whispered under his breath.

He sat at his computer, finishing his report on some mission he'd just come back from. His impending birthday on his mind. How had he gotten so old. Obviously he didn't look 43 and he didn't feel his age, but it was something permanent, Daniel Jackson was almost 43.

Vala stood outside his office, listening in on the conversation he seemed to be having, with himself. Almost forgetting that it was her favourite archaeologists birthday tomorrow and she hadn't gotten him anything. He'd done so much for her over the last year or so and wanted to repay the favour. But didn't know what she could get him.

She smiled, turning around, heading down the corridor towards the nearest elevator and up 2 levels.

Vala ended up on one of the research levels, namely the Botany department. These levels were creepy, Vala thought. You didn't meet many people, just scientists and eggheads. Vala was seeking out one of the scientists, namely Shelley Jackson.

Inside her lab, Shelley was looking down the eye piece of her microscope, whilst writing in her journal.

Shelley moved her eye for a moment, hearing a noise behind her.

"What do you want?" Shelley asked.

Vala bounded into the lab, her excited face beaming.

"Do you know it's Daniel's birthday tomorrow?"

The Botanist looked up, shaking her head.

"He's my husband, Vala. Why would you think that I wouldn't remember?"

"I don't know.. Anyway… I want to buy him something and being as I normally get my money from him, I was wondering if you'd…"

Shelley moved completely away from the table, looking at Vala who was sitting on the stood next to her, shocked!

"You want me, to give you money to buy Daniel a birthday present!"

Vala looked at her eagerly.

"Pretty much," she said, grinning, her eye wide and hopeful.

There was a long pause before Shelley said anything.

"How much do you want?"

"I don't know. How much does a good present cost?"

Shelley shook her head in sheer frustration. Usually Vala irritated the hell out of her. It was only just lately that she had found the women tolerable. Daniel found it very disconcerting that they had begun to bond. A prospect that terrified him. He didn't understand why Shelley couldn't keep being suspicious of her. Maybe it had something to do with what they had been through the last few months. The whole turning into teenagers thing and before that, Shelley turning to Vala after her abduction. Daniel just hoped that it didn't last and he could have his wife back to the suspicious-Vala hating self.

"Why don't you just put some extra money to the present you were going to get him."

Vala looked around the room, her eyes resting on a shopping back under the botanists desk.

"Oooh what's this?" she asked, pulling the bag onto the table.

Vala stood, peering into the bag. She put in her hand, feeling something soft and silky against her skin.

She pulled the garment from out of the bag, a black-laced nightie, a very short nightie. Vala put in her other hand, pulling out matching panties and bra.

"Oh.. This is what you were getting him."

"Yes,"

Shelley's face was flushed red with embarrassment.

"It's not exactly his size though, is it?"

Shelley snatched the garments back, bundling them back into the bag. Vala looked at the name on the bag.. Victoria Secrets.

"Didn't you give him that last year?" Vala asked.

The redhead turned away, whispering under her breath.

"That was probably the last time I did give it to him!"

Vala looked twice at her, not fully hearing the comment, but getting the general idea.

"Then you should try these in pink," Vala added. "Or the high heels to match."

Shelley's face turned even redder than her hair. Who was Vala to give her sex advice. She knew how to turn Daniel on, it hadn't been a problem before. Just a bit more of late, with the work schedule she'd been keeping. All the new species that had been sent from Atlantis and the new planets they'd visited in this galaxy.

"You really think the shoes would work?" Shelley asked, finally letting her guard down.

Vala nodded.

"You could always try the handcuffs too!"

The redhead shook her head.

"Yeah, I know, we've already tried those."

The other woman's eye browse raised quickly and a cheeky grin appeared on her face. She was a little surprised.

"You have?"

"Yeah."

Shelley didn't even hesitate in responding. She knew what Vala thought of her, plain little house wife, working 9 to 5 and very vanilla in the bedroom. There was nothing wrong in having a little tutti-frutti occasionally.

"Good for you," Vala said, punching Shelley on the arm.

Now Shelley was embarrassed. It would be around the base in no time that Doctor Daniel Jackson likes a little cuff fun.

The botanist took back the bag, placing it back under her table.

"Look, I'm busy, can't this wait?"

"I just wanted to get him something, nice, you know,"

Shelley rubbed her eyes, sighing in frustration. She got up, walking across the room to the coat rack near the door, and pulled open her purse, pulling out a credit card. One of the ones she kept for emergencies.

"Here take this. If you order anything over 50 your paying me back every penny!" Shelley said, sternly. "Have it sent to the house."

Vala snatched the card from her hand, smiling happily.

"Thank you," she said, running from the lab.

"And don't buy anything tacky!" Shelley said, shouting down the corridor.

She shook her head, wondering what Vala was going to get Daniel for his birthday.

A small crowed had began to gather in the mess. Shelley had arranged a little party for Daniel. After what everyone had been through a party was definitely what the doctor ordered.

He sat at one of the tables, unwrapping his present of Sam, which had been sent directly from the Pegasus Galaxy. An artifact that didn't seem to have any purpose whatsoever. Sam thought that he'd get a kick out of it. Spending hours trying to work out what the hell it was.

Shelley appeared in the doorway, holding a chocolate frosted cake. On top was 1 lone candle. She thought that being as Daniel had been a bit down on being 43, one candle would be enough.

She placed the cake down in front of Daniel, smiling as he licked a bit off with his finger. It wasn't the act that Shelley was smiling at but the way he licked the icing off his finger, looking directly at her. She felt the usual arousal. Normally that finger would be in her mouth!

Daniel looked around, seeing that there were no more presents. Vala looked around nervously.

"It's not here yet. It'll be here this afternoon, I promise," she said.

His eyes looked up at his wife, knowing full well where her present was. Shelley cut several pieces of cake, sharing them around amongst their friends.

"Don't forget to keep a piece for the girls," Daniel said.

Shelley knew that the last thing she could do was forget her girls favourite desert. Another trait inherited from their uncle Jack.

For the last few years, Shelley had always given Daniel his birthday present in private, either at home or in a hotel somewhere. They needed privacy, need to be alone for just one night.

Daniel sat on the edge of his bed, wearing just the pj bottoms he wore for bed. Shelley had spent the last half an hour, making herself look gorgeous for her man. Despite her rational mind, she had taken Vala's advice and gone back for the matching high heels!

She looked at herself in the mirror, giving the final touches of her hair, brushing it again. She smiled at her reflection. She'd never thought herself as hot, but looking at her self and if she batted that way, she'd definitely shag her.

Her hand reached out, opening the bathroom door. She stood in the doorway, smiling towards her husband who stood up, grinning at his wife.

"Wow, you look, wow."

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DOCTOR JACKSON…" she sang.

She stepped slowly into the room, one foot after the other until she stopped where Daniel was standing.

He couldn't help but look at her, up and down, seeing her full breasts almost popping out of her nightie. She pressed herself up against him, smiling as she felt his arm around her, pulling her up close.

"You are the sexiest woman, I have ever met!" Daniel said.

His hand descended to her side, moving it under her nightie. The redhead gasped at feeling his hand between her thighs. God, this is what she'd wanted. To her, it was both of their birthdays.

Shelley stepped back, slipping off the straps of her nightie, letting it completely slip onto the floor. Underneath lay matching bra and panties. It was the most amazing sight he'd ever seen.

After a few seconds, they found themselves on the bed, Shelley laying on her back, needing to feel Daniel on top of her. As he prepared to meet her, he noticed a package on the floor next to the bed.

"What's that?" Daniel asked.

Then Shelley remembered, it had been on the step when she'd arrived home earlier.

"It's for you. Must be the present Vala promised you."

She decided not to tell him that she had been the one who had paid for it. She just hoped that she didn't regret it afterwards.

Daniel moved, managing to pick up the package. It wasn't particularly large or heavy. He sat it on the bed, peeling back the layers of gift wrapping.

He opened the box, his eyes widening as he looked inside. He couldn't believe it. Inside was….

"A whip." Daniel said, taking it out of the box.

Shelley sat next to him, taking out the card.

"_To Daniel, Happy Birthday. Thought you might need this, being as you've already got handcuffs. Hope the two of you enjoy it. Vala"_

Shelley couldn't believe it. But her eyes looked up at him, raising comically. As presents went, it wasn't totally un useable.


End file.
